


I Need I Need

by greengreed



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Prison, Rare Pairings, Supervillains, ummmmm i’ll add tags later idk i’m tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: Love.Ok ya so they’re in prison (Norman and Otto) and they snuggle and stuff, ya dig?Sorry if it sucks this is the first I’ve written in a hot sec and it’s a lil warm up. Just a tiny idea. A ficlet.
Relationships: Otto Octavius/Norman Osborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I Need I Need

Sleep eluded Dr. Octavius nearly every night. The reasons were innumerable. Mostly, it was because prison was an uncomfortable place, especially without his pretty little metal arms to accompany him. Tonight the reason wasn’t his arms It was the peacefully sleeping body of his former employer, and fellow super villain.

The provided jail cells did not have the king sized, luxurious beds Norman was used to, the ones Otto had gotten used to spending his nights in as well. The two made do with a pile of cheap blankets and flat pillows in the corner. The only pillow Osborn was using was Otto’s shoulder. He often fell asleep after their fevered love making sessions, as did Otto, but the cold walls of the cell never let him rest.

It was a shock they hadn’t been caught. Norman had busted out of his own cell to get to Otto, apparently to break them out, though somehow, they ended up like this. Whatever SHIELD agent watching the prison cameras that night was slacking.

Otto couldn’t help but stare at his lover as he slept. Creepy as it may have seemed, it was the only way Otto felt he could see Norman was he truly was: at peace and comfortable. Despite often seeing Norman in bed, he wasn’t usually awake when Norman was asleep. His features looked so soft when he was asleep. He was such a tense man, it was such a contrast when he was relaxed.

Otto’s callused hands ran down Norman’s aquiline nose, gingerly, as not to wake him. Norman was sweet when he shut his mouth. Despite his often cruel words to him, the doctor couldn’t help but love the goblin bastard and his cushy lips.

Octavius used the tip of his fingers to encircle the past businessman’s cupid’s bow, then follow the outline of his lips to his lower lip. It’d been a hot second since he kissed them. The two were separated in prison, and sometimes quite hostile to each other, but tonight was refreshing. They got a chance to touch and love once again.

How did they even get this chance? Otto didn’t know what happened until Osborn had found his way into the doctor’s little corner of the prison. He didn’t ask questions, just accepted the man back into his arms. Why wasn’t anyone doing anything? Did the escapee go under their radar? If Norman could get out with such ease, why didn’t he do it before? Why wasn’t he out of here, if he could get out? Why on Earth would he spend more time than necessary with the man who sold company secrets to another man? 

Otto was an over thinker, of course those questions came to mind. Any other time, these questions would haunt him until he got answers, but he was distracted sufficiently. He’d find out later, but for now, he was with his man and that’s all that mattered.

Octavius took in as much of the rare sight he could. He would have loved to gaze upon his muscular legs, but he didn’t want the man to be cold and exposed, so he lovingly wrapped a blanket around his waist and around his own, so they were hip to hip. 

Time ticked on. No guards. Norman still slept. Otto was left there with his thoughts, which focused on the old days. The old days when the two scientists snuck around behind their wives’ backs, two immoral men finding some kind of twisted love within each other while stabbing each other in the back. Despite all the hostility, times were good. He hated Norman, vehemently, back in the days, but he couldn’t resist him. He was rather charismatic. Otto couldn’t imagine why the businessman would choose to be with him. He guessed it what his brain. It was good to ally yourself with the intelligent and slightly unhinged people. It seemed Norman knew that.

Maybe that’s why he was here. Norman wouldn’t forgive Otto for what he did unless there was some advantage. Maybe this was what it was.

Otto’s deep thoughts were interrupted by a groan from the businessman. He was up. His eyes slowly opened, his red eyelashes fluttering; a subtle feature of his the doctor was proud to know of.

“Good morning,” sarcastically remarked the former scientist, “sleep well?” His statement was responded to with a sleepy yawn and an eye roll. 

Otto watched as his former boss sat up straight and stretched, then oriented himself. He glanced around the room, seeing where he was, and noting that the two of them were alone. No SHIELD agent in sight. Strange. Norman would have assumed, since he was asleep for a while, someone would have noticed his disappearance. 

“I see no one has interrupted us.” He finally started, after his observation.

“Not in the slightest,” Otto responded. “Thankfully.” 

“You kept watch while I slept?”

“I wouldn’t say kept watch, but I was awake. I would have been helpless to stopping anyone who wanted to drag you away.” It was sort of a joke. It was real, but a funny statement and Norman responded with a chortle. 

The two fell silent, unsure of what to talk about. When they talked about work, there were endless things to talk about, but now, what? They weren’t many common interests they shared other than Spider-Man, work, and occasionally keeping each other company. It seemed they only way they could express their companionship was physically.

Otto made a bold move and wrapped an arm around Osborn’s shoulder. He could feel the man get stiff for a moment. He wasn’t used to that, but he eventually settled and relaxed into the other man’s arm. It was pleasant, being so close, but things were different. Otto couldn't help but note that Norman didn’t smell like expensive cologne, he just smelled like the run of the mill soap they shelled out here.

Otto felt thinner underneath Norman. There was less food in here, or less good food at least. The businessman always appreciated his partner’s body; rather muscular but there was still some fluff there. It was different now. It didn’t feel the same.

Especially because there was an extreme texture change on Otto’s body. His midsection was torn up and scarred from the metal arms being fused to his body. Norman didn’t have a weak stomach, but he didn’t like to look at it. It was upsetting to see the unrelenting redness and shredded skin that remained. 

Otto could see he was avoiding looking at him and let out a long, tired sigh. 

“You don’t need to be so obvious,” he pointed out. “I know how I look. It’s alarming. Unfamiliar.”

“I don’t care. It’ll take some getting used to.” Norman responded as he turned to face his doctor. His long, thin fingers ran across the mess. Those fingers weren’t like Otto remembered either. They were finely manicured before, but now, as they felt up Otto, they had a bit of dirt caked beneath the nails and his cuticles were a mess. His digits poked and prodded at the other man, palpating his abdomen and sating his curiosity. His nose scrunched up in disgust and Otto let out a chuckle at the expression.

“Disturbing, no?” He asked.

“No. Fascinating.”

“Oh.” The room fell silent after that, until Norman felt the need to pipe up again. “Did you sustain any other injuries.” With that question, Otto gestured to his eyes. Within seconds, Osborns fingers were at his glasses, pulling them off without warning. Light punctured his eyes and he instinctively shoved the businessman’s hands away and covered his eyes.

“Don’t do that.” Otto said plainly, taking a strong step in the right direction. Standing up to Norman was never his strong suit. He was always scared of the adverse reaction. To his surprise, Norman didn’t look mad, just curious. 

“It hurts,” Otto finally explained. “the lights.” He rubbed his eyes until he felt well enough to open them up, just slightly though. He still was squinting. That gave Norman enough of a peek at his eyes. 

“You look awful,” He remarked, finally, after taking a peek at those eyes. Otto had really screwed up his eyes. “You used to have nice eyes.” That shocked the scientist. He didn’t think Norman saw anything good in him, least of all his eyes.

“You thought—“

“Don’t dwell on it, doctor.” Norman hated dishing out compliments, especially ones that showed that he might have some kind of particular feeling for someone. But for real. He could get lost in those eyes.

As fucked up as they were, they were still beautiful. Deep. Soulful. There was life behind them. Norman envied that in him. Otto loved Norman’s eyes, for their aesthetic quality, but there was no soul there. It ended right there, at the cornea, there was nothing behind them. 

Regardless, neither could be torn away from the colorful irises of the other. It was like the old days, the suspense right before they locked lips. 

Unfortunately, there was no conclusion this time. They’d both moved in close, gripped each other tight, and nearly touched, until the good doctor pulled himself away. 

“We can’t.” He said in a hushed whisper. Clearly, Norman wasn’t happy with that reaction. He was always the one to say no, to push away from Otto at the last second, to leave the doctor wanting more. Otto never denied him. Never.

“What do you mean ‘we can’t’? We’ve already gone all the way, I’m sure a k—“

“Because,” Otto interrupted. Norman was not pleased by that and looked visibly pissed and the scientist figured he should explain himself. “It’ll hurt too much.” His voice was hushed. The comment was immediately received with an eye roll.

“You’re so emotional, doctor.” Norman started, clearly ready to criticize his partner. “You don’t want to kiss me because then you’ll miss me too much, miss what you can’t have, or whatever cloying reason you came up with. You’re so foolishly in love and I don’t understand why.” Norman couldn’t bother getting attached to someone, meanwhile Otto found it too easy to.

Otto just sighed. He knew he was a fool for love. He caught feelings to the absolute worst person to catch feelings for, made worse by them being separated in this awful prison. It’d hurt bad to feel the lips of the man he loved against his own, only to have it taken away from him indefinitely. He didn’t want to say goodbye just yet. 

Norman wanted as much of Otto as he could get in a short period of time. Anything he could grasp was good. That’s just what he did, take what he wanted from people. Otto was the closest person, the only one he can access. And perhaps, maybe, just maybe, he’d caught feelings in his own fucked up way. 

“Truthfully, I don’t understand why I love you either,” Otto started. “You’ve always been mean to me, jealous I suppose. You’re a clinical narcissist, and you’re completely disloyal. I was never the only person and I know that. It confounds me how I could ever, ever feel for you.” After spewing that, Otto expected to get chewed out, or worse, but for once, his partner acted levelheadedly, responding with: 

“I’m surprised you ever called me back after the things I’ve said to you.” His voice wasn’t full of regret or guilt, just intrigue. 

“I’m surprised you came to me after the things I’ve done to you.” 

“We’re both idiots.” 

“Yes, yes we are.” A smile started to grow on Otto’s face. Maybe one kiss wouldn’t hurt too bad. In seconds, they were all over each other again, pulling each other into their most passionate kiss to date.

Neither wanted to pull away, but they did. They collapsed into each other’s arms, both out of their minds, but finding love in each other. 

“Doctor?” Eventually said Norman, piping up after their giddy silence.

“Yes?” Otto knew what was coming. Something he’d told Norman countless times, but he’d never hurt.

“I lo—“ Unfortunately, the businessman was cut off by shrieking alarms. Apparently they’d finally noticed. Or Nick Fury had a fun time ruining their moment. Norman wasn’t ready to get caught now. He had been forming an escape plan, but now was not the time to escape, just yet, just a time to check if he could get out of his cell.

He acted quick, but calmly and methodically. He pulled his clothes back on, leaving Otto on the floor of the cell looking distressed and upset.

“What were you going to say?” Asked the scientist. He desperately wanted to hear the three words he needed to hear.

“Now isn’t the time. I’m sure we’ll see each other again soon, won’t we?” 

God. Otto felt like such an idiot. He got out of it this time. He looked away for one agonizing second, and soon enough, Norman was gone and things were like they were before. Like nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> sry it’s bad


End file.
